


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a little fun curing the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

They got back into the Impala and got settled before Dean started Baby up and began to drive once again. They really hadn’t gotten much. Dean put some gas into the car and Sam went and got a couple bottles of water for the both of them.

“Hey can you hand me my water?” Den asked. Sam reached down, grabbed the bottle, and handed it to his brother. Dean undid the cap and took a couple swigs before recapping and setting the bottle down next to his right thigh. He glanced over at Sam who looked distant.

“Yo Sammy. You okay man?” Sam blinked a couple times and glanced over to Dean.

“Yeah man. Just a little warm. Thinking about some stuff. No big deal.” He replied as nonchalantly as possible. He didn’t want to worry Dean but he should have known he wouldn’t let it go.

“What stuff baby boy? And if you’re warm, take your damn shirt off. You know I sure as hell won’t mind.” Dean said with a wink. Sam took the opportunity to try and steer the conversation in the latter of the two directions.

“I know you wouldn’t Dean. But… I don’t know. I’m not that hot.” He put on a sheepish act. Dean just smirked.

“Hell yeah you are! But if you’re warm, better to cut it off at the pass. Stop yourself from burning up later.” Dean said matter-of-factly. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. He thought if he appeased his brother’s eye candy lust, Dean would forget about what he was thinking and worrying about. Or that he even mentioned it in the first place.

“Fine, Dad.” Sam hoisted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the back.

“Daddy knows best.” Dean grinned as he took in the beauty that was his little brother.

“Eyes on the road Dean. You can stare later.” Sam said as he looked out the window.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway. What were you thinking about? I may have a one-track-mind, but that one track is you Sammy. Not just your appearance. I care about what’s goin’ on in that thick skull of yours. Now spill it.” Dean said.

“Dean I don’t wanna talk about it.” Sam said as he reached down, opened the bottle of water and took a swallow from it.

“Sammy. Don’t make me force it outta you.” Dean warned. Sam knew he wasn’t talking about sex. He was talking about guilt trips and shit like that. Sam would end up feeling guilty and telling Dean anyway. Better to just get it over with now.

“Dean… Fine. I’ve just been thin— *hic*. I’ve just *hic*. Shit.” Sam tried to speak but his spasming diaphragm kept him from doing so. Dean smiled. He couldn’t  
help it. Here Sam was, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

“You’ve just what Sammy?” He chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?! You *hic* think this is *hic* funny?” Dean chuckled some more. Sam took that as an obvious yes. So he took a deep inhale and drank some of his water. He released the breath but didn’t take another for good measure. He then jerked and made a strange, strangled sound.

“Damn it!” He exclaimed. Dean let out a full laugh this time.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to try somethin’ else there Sammy!” Dean said.

“Shut *hic* up Dean! This isn’t fun—*hic*—ny. It actually hurts.” He said, hiccupping once more. He placed a hand on his diaphragm to try and steady it, but to no avail.

“Poor Sam Winchester. He can battle demons and ghosts and werewolves but he can’t battle a case of the hiccups.” Dean mocked, breaking into laughter half way through. Sam glared at him.

“Dude. Please *hic* stop. You may be *hic* enjoying yourself but *hic* I’m not.” Dean felt a little pity for his brother but couldn’t help but find it funny.

“Sorry. But it’s kinda funny Sam.” Dean said. Sam made a low sigh.

“Yeah well… *hic* Listen. Help *hic* me think of ways to *hic* get rid of these stu—*hic*—pid hiccups.” So they both went to thinking. Dean was the first to have an idea. So he pulled over onto the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere and Sam was confused.

“In the back Sammy.” He said putting Baby in park. Sam looked at him.

“*hic* What?”

“Just do it.” So Sam climbed out of the seat and into the back. When Sam was sitting comfortably (minus the hiccups) Dean climbed back after him.

“Dean. *hic* I’m pretty sure that *hic* sex isn’t going to help my *hic* hiccups.” Sam said, exasperated. Dean just shook his head.

“I’m sure it could. But that’s not what I’m thinkin’ right now. I’d like to get this cured quickly so we can get to a hotel so I can give you a proper fuckin’. But for now…” Dean’s voice trailed away and before Sam knew what was happening, he was laughing.

“Dean! Ohmigosh! Stop! That tickles!” Sam squealed in between his laughs. Dean attacked Sam, tickling him anywhere he knew Sam was most ticklish. All he could do was smile and continue tickling his brother.

“C’mon Sammy! Let me tickle you! Don’t hit me!” Dean exclaimed, still going after Sam. That’s when Sam took things into his own hands and tried to tickle Dean back. Dean wasn’t as ticklish as he was but where Dean was ticklish, he became as squeamish as a young schoolgirl around bugs.

“Oh SHIT! Sammy, no. NO! Don’t you fuckin’ DARE!” Dean said as he tried to battle off his brother’s large, threatening hands. He couldn’t hold out and his brother got inside his defenses. Sam went straight for the most ticklish spot on Dean’s body: his inner thigh. Dean flailed and shrieked in excitement and pleasure. They hadn’t had this much fun in years.

“Sa-SAMMY! Quit! I-I can’t… I was- I’m too- HAHA!” Dean continued to squirm as Sam laughed over his brother, watching him toss and laugh and become red with excitement. Eventually, they both fell out and laughed for the next five minutes.

“Oh. My. God. I haven’t laughed like that in years. God I hurt.” Sam said as he sat up and fixed his hair. Dean, still smiling, sat up and stroked the back of Sam’s hair.

“Me either. Who knew we could still have fun that way?”

“I sure as hell didn’t! Glad we did though.” Sam said, grin spreading wider than Cheshire cat’s. Dean leaned over and kissed him.

“Guess what baby boy.” Dean said quietly. Sam gave Dean a gentle look.

“What?”

“You’re hiccups are gone.” Sam sat there a minute, waiting for his diaphragm to contract again. It never did.

“Holy shit! You’re right!” Sam said as he flung his arms around his brother’s neck and kissing hi once more.

“Laughter is the best medicine! Besides sex of course.” Dean chuckled. Sam just shook his head and kissed him.

“Hey. What was that about ‘giving me a proper fuckin’ earlier?” Sam said teasingly. Dean grew antsy and quickly climbed into the front seat and started the car.

“Get yer ass up here! We gotta go!” Dean said as he hit the gas. Sam laughed, not knowing how he was still able to.

“Somebody’s excited!” Sam chuckled. Dean just smiled.

“Damn straight I’m— *hic*!” Dean’s eyes widened. Sam looked over at him.

“*hic* Fuck.” Dean growled.

“Karma bitch!” Sam laughed. He placed a hand on Dean’s thigh and they immediately pulled over and climbed into the back once more.


End file.
